weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Tammy (2005)
Tropical Storm Tammy was the twentieth named storm of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, forming over the Bahamas, then moving westward and making landfall in the state of Florida in the beginning of October. Tammy's remnants contributed to the Northeast U.S. flooding of October 2005, which killed 10 people and caused significant damage. Despite this, Tammy was not retired. Tammy formed from a non-tropical system off the Florida coast on October 5. Tammy then moved north just offshore, making landfall the same day. Tammy rapidly weakened overland, dissipating on October 6. The remnant circulation made its way into the Gulf of Mexico after going south from the Florida Panhandle, but Tammy's remnant moisture was drawn up by a cold front. Tammy caused about $30,000,000 in damage (2005 USD). Tammy off the coast of Florida https://archive.is/20131014012312/img406.imageshack.us/img406/2402/tropicalstormtammyta7.png Formation October 5, 2005 Dissipation October 6, 2005 Highest winds 50 mph Lowest pressure 1001 mbar Deaths 0 direct, 10 indirect Damages $30,000,000 (2005 USD) Areas affected Bahamas, Florida, Georgia Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012249/img201.imageshack.us/img201/3324/tropicalstormtammytrackty1.png A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on September 24 and moved across the Atlantic without any development. On October 2, the wave began to develop north of the Lesser Antilles when it encountered an upper-level trough. The wave strengthened as it passed through the Bahamas, and early on October 5, a vigorous tropical disturbance formed. The system was immediately named Tropical Storm Tammy, since the system already had tropical-storm force winds. Initial predictions from the National Hurricane Center concluded that Tammy would move north, roughly parallel to the coast of Florida. This meant that there was uncertainty as to where Tammy would make landfall. Tammy strengthened to reach its peak intensity of 50 mph winds on October 5, before making landfall near Atlantic Beach, Florida the same day. After landfall, Tammy moved over Georgia and weakened to a tropical depression, and it lost its circulation on October 6. The remnant low drifted southward into the Gulf of Mexico before being absorbed by a cold front (the same front which also picked up the remnants of Subtropical Depression 22. The cold front affected much of the northeastern United States over the next few days. Finally, the NHC watched the system to see if a low-level circulation would redevelop over the Gulf of Mexico. It didn't, however, thanks to strong upper-level wind shear. Preparations A Tropical Storm Warning was posted at short notice from Cocoa Beach, Florida, to the Santee River in South Carolina as soon as Tammy formed on October 5. As Tammy moved inland, the southern end of the warning moved north to Altamaha Sound in Georgia. All warnings were discontinued on October 6. Impact https://archive.is/20131014012407/img58.imageshack.us/img58/3831/tammyradarsj4.png Radar image of Tammy. The highest sustained wind recorded with Tammy was 50 mph, reported a few miles to the northeast of the center of circulation. The highest gust reported with Tammy was 60 mph. Several areas in northeastern Florida and southern Georgia experienced sustained winds of 40+ mph, because of Tammy's large wind field. Rainfall totals associated with Tammy were relatively light, with 3-5 inches of rain in most areas, although some isolated amounts of 10 inches of rain were reported. In Georgia, several homes were damaged by flooding from Tammy, and also, several roads were washed out, and two pond dams burst. Storm surge from Tammy was in the 2-4 feet range. Many boardwalks were washed away, and also, there was extensive beach erosion in Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina thanks to Tammy. In addition to the flooding, an F0 tornado was reported, causing moderate roof damage and snapping trees in Brunswick, Georgia. 16,500 people were reported in southeast Georgia to have lost power during the height of the storm. Also, the remnant low of Tammy was absorbed by a larger extratropical low, which tracked northward. Tammy's moisture contributed to the Northeast U.S. flooding of October 2005, which killed 10 people and caused significant damage. Naming and Records When Tropical Storm Tammy formed on October 5, it was the earliest ever that the twentieth storm had been named in the Atlantic basin (the unnamed subtropical storm of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was technically the nineteenth storm), beating the previous record held by Storm 20 in the 1933 Atlantic hurricane season by 21 days. Tammy was the only storm to be given a name starting with a 'T' in the history of the Atlantic basin, with Hurricane Tanya in 1995 being the first. Also, this was the first time that a tropical cyclone had been named Tammy worldwide. Due to the lack of any major effects from Tropical Storm Tammy, the name was not retired in the Spring of 2006 by the World Meteorological Organization, and is on the list of names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Tammy